


The “Art” of Gift Giving

by My_Alter_Ego



Series: Holidays [7]
Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: A short story about Fabergé trinkets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Neal & June celebrate Christmas night together.
Relationships: Neal Caffrey & June Ellington
Series: Holidays [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The “Art” of Gift Giving

It was late Christmas night, and Neal and June were settled back in the parlor with glasses of spiked eggnog in their hands. It was now quiet after the earlier onslaught of June’s children and numerous grandchildren.

“I adore them with all my heart, but to be honest, their rambunctiousness sometimes wears me out,” June said with a tired little smile on her lips.

“Aw, admit it, June. You love every minute of the mayhem and you wouldn’t want it any other way,” Neal grinned at his landlady.

“You’re much too perceptive, young man,” the older matron chided before asking, “Do you really like the gold tie bar I gave you? It’s an exact copy of one that Byron used to wear quite often. He claimed it was his lucky talisman.”

“I do, indeed, and I’ll wear it often, as well,” Neal replied fondly as he got up to retrieve a small, wrapped box he had hidden earlier behind an Imari vase on the fireplace mantle. “And now it’s time for my gift to you.”

June took her time unwrapping her present, and was delighted to see a delicate little pink enameled egg resting in a nest of excelsior. The tiny treasure was festooned with seed pearls, diamonds, and intricate gold fretwork. She noticed that there was an unobtrusive hinge mounted in the ovoid shape, and when she lifted the little lid, a miniscule gold crown winked up at her from a white satin cushion.

June lifted an eyebrow as she gazed at her young friend. “I suppose it would be quite gauche of me to ask if this is what I think it is?”

Neal grinned. “June, you are the epitome of a gracious, tactful, and savvy lady, so you know that questions about provenance aren’t necessary. But you may not want to display it when Peter pops over for the occasional visit.”


End file.
